Many mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) include a camera that provides video-recording and photography functionality. In most instances, a user can compose a recorded video by pointing the mobile device camera at a subject, initializing the recording functionality, and framing the subject within a viewfinder displayed at a screen of the mobile device. Unfortunately, in many circumstances, the user's current position and the desired recording angle may be such that the user is unable to view the screen of the mobile device while recording. For example, when holding the mobile device in a high position (e.g., over the user's head), a user may not be able to see the viewfinder and thus may be unable to position the mobile device to maintain the target of the video in the center of the recorded video frame. One existing approach is to include an adjustable screen that is tilted to provide visibility even at odd angles, but this solution may be less appropriate for many mobile devices (such as small pocket cameras and mobile phones).